


Misspoken Love

by Small_Hobbit



Category: King Lear - Shakespeare
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: An acrostic poem





	Misspoken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks 'Truth or Dare' challenge

Telling her father how great her love was

Regan spoke more of what she thought to gain

Underlying greed overwrote honesty

Tempting her to further exaggerate the claims

Her sister, Goneril, had already made

 

Only Cordelia dared to speak truly of her love

Rejecting the offer to modify her words

 

Daughters three, caught in a power play

Authored by their father, whose actions,

Requiring not the truth but false flattery,

Extinguished the family entirely.


End file.
